Lipsticks in Hoops
by StereoHearts19
Summary: It was supposed to be another high school story- but only if Haruno Sakura didn't exist, all the boys weren't praising her as the 'Sex Goddess' and Uchiha Sasuke isn't a pervert, this woudn't happen. Original. ON HIATUS


**I'm going to post it here for now. This is originally mine that I put on my other account but figured out to place it here. The other account is now for my other Naruto projects.**

**Be inform that I might do a SasoSaku one :)**

**Chapter 1: Bathroom**

It's normal for me to find myself sitting down the same toilet seat at the semi-stinking cubicle of the girl's bathroom.

Seriously, this isn't what I expected to happen once I return to my hometown– more importantly since I used to just sit next to the window of our hut to watch monkeys swinging on the tree branches for the past 15 years of my life.

And now, I'm currently stuck in the very same position I had last day– chowing down the chicken soup I got in the crowded cafeteria, eavesdropping at the conversation that these petty cheerleaders were having.

If it weren't for my parents, I won't feel miserable… I'd rather shovel the pig's manure if that's the only way to return on my cozy room.

But unfortunately, they wanted me out– they wanted me to feel the joy of my years, to be free and independent, to leave my cocoon and explore the world that I once loved– back when I was three-frigging-months-old.

Once I make sure that the girls were out, I sit up quickly– ignoring the pain n my butt due to my excessive sitting position, thrashing away the leftovers of my tray to the nearest trash bin beside the bathroom door and went out.

"Maybe Kami hated me."

That's my motto for the past 48 hours of my stay here in Japan.

I wouldn't scrutinize the people staring at me in utter amusement.

Well, who wouldn't be?

With my abnormally large forehead, skinny physique, big green eyes and the ever-popular bright pink hair– never forget the hair–, you'll definitely think and call me a freak.

Wait! Scratch that; you _really_ will call me a freak, no less.

But no worries, I won't mind… I'm used to it (insert smile here).

My mom once told me that I shouldn't be ashamed with myself because she thinks that I'm very pretty (mothers…) and people were just avoiding me because I shy myself away to them. She says that the reason why they never got a close to me is because I won't allow myself to get a closure with them.

My self-consciousness is _my_ defense mechanism, she says.

And I have to agree, I am quite afraid of them.

Who wouldn't be? (Again.)

With a girl who's been stuck on a forest life in Africa and only having some animals for acquaintance– who wouldn't be afraid or freak out if a guy on your first day groped your butt?

I do!

I assumed Wednesday morning to be exactly like the other days.

My routine had come with the ways my Mom instructed me: wake up, eat breakfast, bathe, wear suitable clothes, wait for bus and go to school– also… sit the whole day on my chair, don't talk to strangers (i.e. perverts) and never raise my hand in class even if I want to.

But unfortunately once again, before I can take my notebook out of my knapsack, someone caused me to literally jump off my seat and turn.

"Is that you're natural hair color?"

I can't explain the shock that was written all over my face– I can picture myself reddening like the baboons' butt by how close his– yes, he is a 'he'– face to mine. I'm planning to actually back away, but I might end up getting a concussion be my fall– so, that is not good. No.

I blink several times as my mouth began to form mumbling words that consist: "I–… err… uh, y-you– I… me…?"

Seriously, how embarrassing.

A lot more when he begins to laugh at me– I swear, there's saliva on my cheeks.

Gross!

"Stop it, Suigetsu. You're scaring her."

I turn my head to the soft female voice to see a girl with two cinnamon buns on her hair– brown, chocolate brown– scowling at the laughing boy beside me.

She turns to me with a smile. "My name's Tenten," she greets the nods her head on the direction of the hysteric boy, "and this idiot is Suigetsu– don't talk to him. He's too retarded to function… better yet, kill him. Before he lays eggs on you."

He lays eggs? Psh, I can agree to that. He looks like a fish– with those pointy teeth of his. And this girl, Tenten, is really cool– I mean, she sounds really cool.

"What's yours?" she asks.

"…S-Sakura. Haruno… Sakura," I say, still feeling a little bit uneasy with a damn lump blocking my throat. My attention then turns to the boy, "and yes… my hair is natural."

I hate people indirectly and verbally insulting my hair– I inherited this from my father! I can deal with their looks but when they open their mouth, they're dead– empty threat!

Suigetsu-guy caught my tone and puts his hands up defensively, "No need to be mad, I think it's cute… suits you well."

Now I have mix emotions–either be glad by it or be embarrass (he's a boy; complementing me– a girl!).

Shucks.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Anyway, why haven't I seen you before?" he asks me. "You're new here today?"

Am I that invisible or what?

I have a weird color for a hair; where else can you see that?

Am I not a head turner for him?

So. Not. Cool.

"Yes," I lie.

He nods, "Oh."

"Where are you from?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Africa."

"Really?!"

Now I get their attention.

Should I do a victory dance for myself? I don't think so.

"What's wrong?" I ask with my fake innocence.

"Well, you're from Africa, right? Why are you white? Why are you Japanese? Why do _you_speak Japanese?" Suigetsu inquires flatly.

I nod at him, "We live there for almost 13 years. My parents are from Osaka– they're vets. They've taken care of the wildlife animals on their everyday lives. Since my parents loved it there, we stayed." I tell them slowly and add, "I was born here, though."

"What about your complexion?" says Suigetsu.

"Actually, my mom locked me inside our hut and never let me out until sunset. She says that when the time comes and we go back here, I shall have my white physique," I explain.

Tenten tilts her head, "You weren't allowed? Then how's school? You study at night?"

I smile with a shake of my head, "No. I've never been in a school before. Just now."

And I tell you, I could have laugh at their expressions– if I have the guts, though.

Lunch today is definitely a change. I didn't get to visit my lunch pals– the toilet, the cubicle itself, the tissue and the small beetle on the floor, dead– to tour around the school with Tenten and Suigetsu.

By now, I'm currently waiting in line for my lunch and 'm getting nearer to face the young woman who kept smiling at me while she serves my food.

But after taking another step forward, someone shove me forward and I can almost imagine myself making friends with the floor.

I, of course, manage to stand on my ground and turn to the offender with a glare– Tenten told me to do that every time; all I have to do is pretend that I'm with animals, those vicious and annoying ones like the parrot my Mom owned).

Luckily, the one who shove has a heart enough to apologize.

"I'm sorry. My friends are… err– anou, can I…?" tells the stranger.

Can he what? Shove me again? Disappear? Die?

Is this how boys really are these days? They are not the description my parents give me.

I raise my brows at him, "Can you what?"

If only I was into blondes, I could've faint by the way he stares at me– but I didn't; when all I can remember was the long blonde haired boy who groped me last Monday. That bastard– excuse my language.

He grins sheepishly, "Know your name."

Now, he looks cute for my liking– I'll make him an exception. He looks friendly, too.

"Sakura," I say, giving a smile– a bit force, actually.

From afar, I can hear shouts and cheers for the boy– what was the whole deal to celebrate? I just gave him my name, right?

"Aa."

I nod slowly, "…yeah."

Awkward.

Sensing that it's over, I move to get my lunch from the smiling lady and pay for it. I clutch it in my hands and look around to find the table that my new found friends use and making a move to go to them after spotting them but stop.

The boy apparently didn't want me to go just yet– he held my elbow gently for me to look at him in the eye.

"What?" my voice asks, squeaky by how this whole contact is making me dizzy.

I think he felt my discomfort so he removes his hand on me and looks down (I can clearly see that he's blushing– I'm not that naïve) before speaking, "Would you like to sit with us?"

What?!

"Huh?"

He chuckles embarrassingly, scratching the back of his neck, "I… uh, I was asking you if you want to eat lunch with us. Only if you want."

I'm personally taken aback– the idea of sitting next to a random person who got dragged by a random boy with a bunch of other strangers is the last thing I promise myself to never do (cue lunch in toilet two consecutive days ago).

I don't want to cry out of place.

Eating lunch with boys like him isn't that tempting, either.

"Actually, I can't," I tell him, "my friends, they're–"

Wait! Where are they? They're gone!

Ugh. And I thought they're my friends, guess not.

Traitors.

"Oh, is that it? Well–"

I didn't allow him to continue his speech when I speak over.

"What's your name?"

He clears his throat, blushing, "N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto–" I find it so lame calling him by his full name, "–please lead the way."

He didn't. Instead, he continues to stare at me, "You coming?"

"Yes," I say quickly. _Isn't it obvious?_ "I'm coming. Now, lead the way."

"This is Shikamaru," Naruto tells me while pointing to a lousy looking male with an arm encircled at back rest of a dirty blonde-headed girl's chair, "and here is his girlfriend, Temari."

I nod.

"Next is Neji– Hinata-chan's cousin," he recites pointing a finger at both identical brunette looking intently at me. "This is man boo- I mean, Karin."

I turn my head to give a bow which she totally ignores.

"And lastly, Ino and Sasuke."

I gaze at the last stooges with my bright smile– intending to be friendly to prevent awkwardness– but falters when I saw the blonde girl playing with the dark haired male's hair.

This Ino was animatedly whispering something nasty– I think– on the boy's ear since she was grinning evilly while he kept his eyes on _me_.

It was gone unnoticed for a moment (the 'Sasuke-guy'– really hot, if I may add– staring at me) when I observed the blonde in distaste.

How unlucky of me?

Why do blondes won't leave me alone?

Why does this girl looks exactly like the pervert who groped me?

And why is it that this Sasuke (now I'm paying attention) looks like as if he's undressing me?

Like, seriously.

_**TBC**_

**R&R**

**-SH19**


End file.
